Sakura's Diary
by Fire and Lightning
Summary: The sequel to my first story "Naruto - Journey to the Unknown" continues. In this story, Sakura keeps a diary about what happened during the three month travel at sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Diary**

Author's Notes: Hello everyone, and welcome to the continuation of Naruto – Journey to the Unknown. This is part two of the series, and for those of you who are new to my writings, you can find part one on my profile. Just click my name at the top of the screen, and look for Naruto – Journey to the Unknown.

I would like to remind everyone that this is a crossover of Naruto and my own book series, Chris Lynheart (Len-heart). Since Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi are no longer within the Elemental Nations, everything is coming from my own book series, and it is protected by copyright. You may **NOT** take these characters for your own use. If you want to use them in a fanfiction, let me know and we'll work something out.

About the story you are about to read: This is just a short little thing Sakura would have written about in a diary so you, the reader, can have an understanding about what happened on the Eclipse, and how they may have advanced as characters. Hopefully the majority of you have read the bonus chapter I posted in the last story. If you haven't, you may be a little confused.

 **Teaser For Story 3**

My enemies are many. My equals are none.

From their arrogance, they claimed the world would never be reunited.

In their ignorance, they claimed I wasn't fit to be a leader.

Within the ashes, they claimed there was no empire to be built.

Because of their defiance, they claimed the Far East would never be conquered.

Giving to their fear, they claimed the Agroneese would never be defeated.

Now they say nothing.

I have risen from the mere insect I was to the most powerful General on the planet. I fight not for what is right, but for what must be done.

Civilizations and cultures have vanished under my command. Where an enemy makes himself known, I rain down upon him like a raging storm bringing thunder and death.

I take what I wish, I spare nothing.

They beg for mercy, but I have none to give.

Some claim not to fear me, they die braver than most.

I am Chris Lynheart.

Chapter 1 coming soon


	2. eNTRY 1

**ENTRY 1**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I can't believe we're almost to this world of mystery! Naruto, myself, and Kakashi may be the very first outsiders to have ever walked on this country's shores. As I write this, we are only two days from arriving at the docks of Eath-Vahn – the Atlassian city of Earth. To my knowledge, we will be crossing the Red Desert after we port, and we will then be following Night Walker's orders and doing whatever he asks of us._

 _Well, looking back…I can tell you it hasn't been easy on this ship. The Eclipse is a massive vessel, and it has its own train system to take people from one end of the ship to the next. E-deck is where we've spent most of our time on this trip. Along with the other recruits, we've undergone some of the Atlassian Military's training. It hasn't been any pick nick, either. The battle simulations on this ship are insanely real, and it's obvious trying to play ninja with these Atlassians would only get an entire army from the Elemental Nations mowed down before they even knew what was going on. These soldiers are not to be snipped at. Even Kakashi got his butt handed to him by one of the new recruits the other day, and were it not for the ability to concentrate my chakra, I wouldn't of had much of a different experience._

 _For Naruto, though…its been tough for him. He was so worked up about being able to go through military training, and still be of some use to the squad, but the training is so different compared to what we're used to, and he can't get that fact wrapped around his head. I don't think he's won a single sparing match with another recruit, and even the weakest soldier here is a force to be reckoned with. I know he's over it now, but I can't help but feel a little responsible for how poorly he's being treated by the soldiers here. It's not that Kakashi and I have made any friends, but the soldier's still respect us because we can hold our own. For Naruto, though, it's a different story. Because he can't concentrate any chakra in his arm he can't find a sense of balance, and changing from a ninja and using the tools and weapons we're used to to soldiers of Atlassia…it's not easy. Their military tactics and weapons are far more advanced than the Elemental Nations could hope to be in a hundred years, and he's struggling to keep up with us. However, there is still hope for him, and General – or Admiral in this case – Lynheart knows it. I've seen him and Night Hawk watching Naruto with interest, but I can't tell what they're planning._

 _Aside from the training, we've been studying the language a lot as well. These Atlassians have a very complex yet beautiful language with a rich history. I have gotten at A+ on every paper, and Naruto hasn't been doing too terrible, either. I think he has an interest in this language as well, but he's not as fluent in it as I am. His grades usually range from a low B to a mid C, which is a lot better than I ever expected from him. Ever since he lost the ability to control his chakra…he's really matured. He takes things more seriously now, and isn't the annoying little twerp who used to annoy me. Granted he still gets on my nerves from time to time, but I think now he's just doing it to annoy me on purpose haha. It's just like him, too._

 _This ship has also been somewhat of a dream ship for me and Naruto. We don't get a lot of time off from training and learning the language and layout of the country, which is absolutely enormous, but when we do have some time off, Naruto and I are always together. We sealed the deal back in the Elemental Nations, and I've come to find accepting Naruto as a boyfriend is the best decision I've ever made in my life. He knows how to cheer me up, make me laugh, and always makes me feel secure when I'm around him. I can't say it hasn't been a little…awkward at times since we've known each other for so long, but I can see a long lasting relationship between us._

 _Well, I guess I'll go ahead and write down some notes I've taken while out on the field, and some written advice I got from our Drill Instructors. These are the types of formations the Atlassians use, as well as a few details about some of their most common weapons._

 _Formations:_

 _The first formation is Phalanx. This is an ancient military formation that isn't unheard of in the Elemental Nations, but the Atlassians have put a slight twist in it. First off, a Phalanx formation is best used in tight spaces such as chokepoints. They're also commonly known as "shield walls". What happens in this formation is soldiers armed with spears and shields will form a line, and block any advance from their enemy. These are almost impenetrable by a frontal assault, and are devastating to cavalry charges. The Atlassians, however, hide crossbowmen in the ranks who wait for the opportune moment to shoot the opposing enemy. They will wait for the men armed with spears and shields to create an opening, then unleash Hell on the enemy._

 _Testudo Formation is another common formation Atlassians uses. It too is an ancient formation, but it still remains very effective against long range missile fire. In this formation, anyone with a shield forms a square, and covers the fronts, sides, and above his fellow soldiers. Atlassian shields are very light, but are very durable. No matter the speed or sharpness of a projectile, it will not penetrate this formation. This formation was originally meant to be a stationary or slow moving formation, but the Atlassians have found a way to improve its effectiveness._

 _There are too many formations for me to write, and I'd sooner run out of paper in my diary before labeling and describing them all. However, I will use the ink to describe the "Open Formation". The Open Formation is arguably the most common formation used by basic infantry. Units armed with crossbows are spread out, and can freely move about the battlefield, taking cover whenever needed, and doing whatever it takes to survive. This formation is most often used when Atlassian troops are supported by dragons, spiders or scorpions as it allows for more flexibility._

 _Just as there are tons of formations the Atlassians use for their military to advance on the battlefield, there are many weapons soldiers are required to specialize in. Most commonly used are the crossbows, and for good reason. The crossbows are the most powerful ranged weapons on the planet, and have more than enough power to send a bolt through steel door with ease. They're automatic weapons, and hold twenty to thirty bolts at a time, allowing infantry in formations to mow down enemies at an alarming rate._

 _Swords in the Atlassian military vary in a range of length and width. The most common blade, however, is the Ellmrrittiss – a sword made from Ellestellock teeth. These swords can never be broken, and are among the sharpest in the military. There are specific swords that only more elite factions such as the Honor or Shadow Guard may use, or even members of the Seventeen Assassins. This is because the materials the weapons are made of are either hard to find, or the weapons themselves are more difficult or expensive to make. If there's anything I've learned on this trip…it's not to piss off an Atlassian soldier while he's in possession of a sword, regardless of its type._

 _Shields come in a variety as well. Most common is the "Ray shield" that is carried by infantry. These shields cover the entire soldier, and protect him or her from all incoming projectiles and melee weapons. Nothing gets through these shields, and when a unit is moving in Testudo formation, there's no way to slow their advance without targeting them with heavier weaponry…weaponry the Elemental Nations doesn't have._

 _Infantry aren't the only ones who use weapons, though. During my time off, I've been able to observe the beautiful animals these people use for their military. Admittedly, I'm not a fan of the spiders…or the scorpions…or the…let's just say I'm not a fan of any of these animals. That being said, however, it's amazing to see these people treat these creatures with the amount of care and trust I've seen. If I saw a scorpion the size of the ones on this ship before I was assigned this mission, I may have already become a citizen on Atlassia haha._

 _Unfortunately, I haven't had a chance to see the training of more elite military factions. I know for a fact the Honorguard train on this ship as well, but I haven't had a chance to look for it. Come to think of it, that's probably for the best. I can barely hold my own against recruits, and I'd rather not get on the bad side of one of the elite guardsmen on this ship. It could very well mean my end._

 _Well, I think that's enough ink for now. Naruto asked me to go on a date with him later, and I still haven't gotten ready. He says he wants to get to know Chr – I mean Admiral Lynheart a little better, but I don't think he's much of a talker._

 _Anyway, that's all for now. Until next time._


	3. Chapter 2

**Entry 2**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Today's the day. In just a few short hours the fleet will arrive at the docks of Eath-Vahn where we will then proceed to the city itself. It feels as if I'm living in a fairy tale but a nightmare at the same time, really. From what I've seen and read, the Land of the Unknown is a truly beautiful place with lush green forests, deserts of golden sand, mountains that reach for the heavens…I can hardly contain my excitement!_

 _However, that's all a mask for the danger the Unknown holds. Wild dragons, scorpions the size of a motel, spiders that jump out of the ground, poisonous plants, fog that makes one lose their way in the Forgotten Forest…and of course, Atlassian Military itself._

 _We were given free reign over the ship and allowed to explore freely and do as we please for the last day of our voyage. Naruto and I have continued to grow closer, and I was able to check on Alvis today in the first time in what feels like an eternity. I wasn't lied to when they told me Jessica would take good care of him. She has proven to be a much better mother than I could ever hope to be, and she and Chris are a nice couple. I have yet to ask how they met, but it's a difficult topic to approach._

 _Night Hawk came to us earlier and gave us our new uniforms. A uniform for each region in the Land of the Unknown, or at least the regions we can venture into, anyway. Several areas are locked down by the Atlassian Military, and only a few with special permissions may enter these areas. From what I've gathered, there are three regions that are sealed off: The Synroin Desert, the Haunted Wastes and the Land of the Seventeen to the far North._

 _I know why the Synroin is sealed off. It's where the mightiest animal in the land lives. The Synddereevvokk Dragons. They feed on the radiation in the area, and some of them grow large enough they could swallow this entire ship whole! Which is a scary thought. I pray we never run into one of those…thought it would be quite a sight. As for the other areas…I know little about them other than their names._

 _Our uniforms are made of fine materials that allow our bodies to adapt to the environments a little quicker than we normally would, and have certain technologies within them that can cool us down or offer some warmth if they detect our bodies are getting too hot or too cold. The Bahmah Desert to the far East easily reaches 140 degrees by midday, and shelter is hard to come by. Crossing this desert is impossible without the right equipment, and at least four months' worth of water supply. Forests also tend to get fairly humid, too, and our outfits help with that as well._

 _Neither of us have tried our uniforms on yet, or taken the time to look at them, but I'm thinking it's time to stop writing and actually do as I was instructed. My old clothes are basically trash at this point, so unless I want to do some shopping when I get the money…these are all I'll have._

 _Next time I write, I will have set foot in the Land of the Unknown._


End file.
